


Antibiotics and Birth Control

by TazedandConfused (LoveMink)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 50 Reasons Challenge, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Darcy is Sass Master, F/M, Maybe A Baby, Misunderstandings, Number 35, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Clint, Rough Sex, Sex, Tony May get a lawsuit, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMink/pseuds/TazedandConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Clint have fallen into bed together, but an accident causes a pregnancy, maybe. IS Darcy Lewis pregnant for Clinton Barton or not? Will they have to worry about little archer toys from Tony?</p><p>Written for the 50 Reasons Challenge<br/>Number 35: Some very protected sex to celebrate the fact that I´m not / You´re not / we´re not pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will definitely be before Christmas. Please be gentle, I;ll be writing my first sex scene for you guys in the last chapter. I can;t decide if there will be three or 2. But it'll be soon.

Darcy Lewis could honestly say that she had never been so fucked in her life.

But then again, that got her in the situation she was in now.

It seemed so innocent at first with Clint. After New Mexico there was a sense of comfort, even though he was in ‘super hero training’ as Darcy liked to call it, but his arrow-slinging ass (it was a great ass by the way) was nowhere to be found when Loki’s ‘Bringer Of Doom To All Things A Tiny New Mexico Town’ demolished Puente Antigo.

After the incident and Thor’s second disappearance to _The Realm Eternal_ , Jane had been offered a position in Stark’s most likely penis-compensating tower, she had bargained for her intern/wrangler as well. Of course when Darcy got there the first thing she did was ask if the tower was making up for something. It would make sense, Tony was the shortest of his band of misfits and definitely had some insecurities. Pepper’s statement still stayed with her.

A laugh. “Tony doesn’t have to compensate for anything”

That’s when Darcy knew she wanted to be like Pepper Potts. She tried to follow in the footsteps of those Loubutins, making sure to stay on top of all the scientists when they came together for lab time in the communal lab on the 45th floor. They needed feedings, washings, and reminders of important business. Like animals but the smartest animals you’ve ever soon.

But, she digressed,

Things with Clint had only got into more playfulness. She would see the archer doing the weirdest shit. Once she saw him in the kitchen perched on the counter with a bow and some arrows in his lap while he viciously bit into a sandwich, didn’t seem so weird but he was covered in blood and bits of green flesh. Of course he must have come from a mission but he saw one thing

“Two buttons today?” A finger pointed to her shirt, a small head nod in her general direction, and Darcy grimaced at the thought of any blood from his hands being on the sandwich. Men were gross.

“What did you say Mr. Bloody in the Kitchen?”

“Two buttons undone on that tight ass shirt.” So. Of course he noticed the buttons. She didn’t want to say she’d worn them for him but if the girls were in the best of her not needed push up bras and her two top buttons of the most flattering white button down she owned were actually undone. That was none of her business. “You know, one day I’ll be hypnotized enough to actually look down and see what’s in there.”

Was that a dig at her height? Never mind. It was the fact that he had admitted some sort of attraction. Darcy had always assumed that though Clint’s forearms alone were reason for her to be secure in her sexuality. That he was kind of like a kept man for Natasha.

No one touched Natasha’s stuff. That deserves its own separate explanation. Maybe later.

But it seemed that Clint was a free agent. Good. Because she kind of wanted to know what archer’s fingers felt like. Tony had caught on to her play attraction and left subtle hints about how they would be rough. But she knew the roughness meant that he would be able to feel and notice the slightest change in her.

Needless to say. That day, after a very cold shower, Darcy changed her tactics

The buttons got progressively more undone, even if it was the comfortable old man flannels that looked as if they had been frozen with Steve. Jane called them hideous, Darcy called them vintage and accused her of thinking Cap was Ugly. That always shit her up. But they slowly got more unbuttoned, until it got to the point of her wearing flannels with thin ass camisoles under them.

And of course, Clint had a target on her and he never missed. Noticing as her neck lie started dropping and what looked like soft, milky skin staring back at him. He had to have her. Even if it was once, he had to.

The escalation to sex wasn’t very interesting. Getting there was. Prank battles, insult wars, it was all good fun. Bruce had commented that their courting was a bit unlike anything that he’d seen but it was pretty normal to her.

One day in particular always stood out to her.

She had walked into the training room to fuck with him as usual. He hated but loved when she would show up to distract him, always saying that she had the type of assets that could distract any man. Today she had been prepared too. Skintight tights, some combat boots and a purple and black flannel shirt with a black camisole under it. Of course, after teasing him about purple being his ‘preferred’ color, she had started to integrate more of it into her wardrobe. But today, Clint had her awe struck

Sometime during his workout, he’d taken off the cut off shirts he liked to wear into the room. Of course, Darcy was just a woman, a woman with an affinity for sexy men who happened to be named Clinton Barton.

His skin had a light sheen of sweat and the lighting in the room just appeared to make Clint glisten as he raised and lowered his arms on one of those new exercise machines. She could see the muscles tensing and relaxing in his forearms. Her eyes followed the hard lines and planes of his body and when she got near the deep V of his pelvis muscles, she met resistance with the waistband of the shorts he was wearing. When she bit her lip and tried to shake herself out of it, she saw Clint staring at her with that crooked ass smirk.

Shit. She was fucked.

“Having trouble keepin it together?” He got up and the walk over to her was literally the longest 30 seconds. Closer to her, he smelled of sweat but it was a manly smell and it was so… Clint. Fuck, she sounded like a romance novel.  She couldn’t help it that the man smell great unless he was covered in gore.

“I don’t know bird brain, maybe it’s because you reek. Too many days in the nest without a shower?” But her gaze still went to his chest. Fuck him and his sexiness.

Then it all changed. He crowded her space, he was usually really good at giving her a reliable amount of space so she could control herself. But he was breaking the rules today and her skin was a buzz as she watched him. He pressed his body against her and let a hand drift up her back, leaving her shivering in its wake until it tangled into the hair at the base of neck. With gentle tugging, he pulled her head at an angle until she was staring at him.

His face was different than usual. The little lines that showed his age weren’t all that bad. They were actually like battle scars like the ones all over his body. Her plump lips parted as she watched his ice blue eyes. She’d heard they’d been icier during Loki’s mind control voodoo but this was all Clint, sharp, witty and controlled.

“Starting to think I found a bird to share that nest with Darcy.” That wasn’t even speech. He breathed that into her because all she could do was take a quick intake of break as their lips met.

The blonde’s lips were slightly chapped, maybe from working them with his teeth throughout the workout or maybe just from him worrying them when trying to concentrate. She didn’t know but they were powerful and definitely had an effect on her. Clint couldn’t help but notice that the full red lips he always saw her licking, or poking out to get her way, were just as soft as he thought they would be. They just molded against his without any resistance. Openness was sexy to him, it was why Darcy was such a great person to be around. Her hands slowly reached up and pressed against his chest and groped the firm muscles. She had to pull away slightly and give a dangerous smirk.

“Well then let’s go back to the nest.”

______________________

Frame there, the sex only got better and better. Clint was a man, and a man who knew his way around her body, the thing he did with his tongue. God. She wasn’t even going to talk about that.

She didn’t know how to classify what was going on with them. She liked to think of it as a symbiotic relationship where he got stress relief, good conversation and a beautiful woman to look at it and she got gorgeous, hot sex.

But sometimes she didn’t see him for a long tie. He was still part of S.H.I.E.L.D even if the Avenger was his main assignment. Sometimes she wouldn’t ee him, like now. He was on a month long mission and there was no way of contacting him but before he left, he gave her three mind numbing orgasms. Thankfully, though he didn’t just leave the next morning without a goodbye. He’d given her a kiss which wasn’t unlike him but it had been so tender.

“You always give me a reason to come back and argue with you.”

That had scared her, but now she was more afraid. Two weeks past schedule and her period wasn’t here yet. Clint was still gone. She didn’t know what to do.

Around her scientists, she was completely normal and tried to come off that way. But they started noticing little things. She would shuffle more than usual whenever words like generation or reproduce were uttered. Or een just look at things longingly then look at her stomach. Once Bruce had even caught her in tears in the common room However, like the unsure and cautious man he was, he had just left the room and told his fellow scientists. And then an Intervention was planned.

The intervention’ was a s scary as a capital letter would make it seem. It was Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Jane Foster giving her serious looks. Bruce and Natasha always seemed to paying only a fragment of attention to their conversation, and Thor was in the kitchen, eating but watching them from it. The whole thing seemed really intervention like. She’d just been going for some chocolate before she’s been cornered and when Cap’n Arms (second best to Clint. Oh god Clint), she knew she was in for shit.

“Okay, Darcy, we really value you as a team member and lately we’ve started to notice a change in your behavior…” It all sounded so written and rehearsed. AT any other time she would have had a witty comeback but now she just watched, while holding her hand to her stomach like if she covered it, it would protect her.

“Thank god for Tony Stark and his need for all eyes to be on him at all times, “What Cap is trying to say Boobs is that you’ve been acting weird and we’ve all noticed it and we’re worried that the weight of your boobs has finally knocked you off balance” Really? They let him speak?

Jane seemed upset that those were the words he used. “Darcy! What wrong, you aren’t talking to anyone and we’re scared. You aren’t yourself.”

It was true. Her kitschy sense of style was even worse, grey sweatpants and maybe a t-shirt or a tank top with boots. She was all over the place with no lipstick and her hair always in a ponytail. She didn’t know how to say this but it needed to be said.

“Clint may have knocked me up,” There it was out there.

The immediate chaos was immediate and chaos-like. Tony immediately started laughing, Thor and Jane shared a look then Jane went over to her and immediately began to tell her it was okay. Bruce was surprised and immediately tried to bury his face in his tea. “Oh well that explains a lot. “

Steve had a face that was all blushes, “That’s still not a good thing in this time? I know a man should at least step out with his girl before they even start talking about kids. Right Natasha”

Said spy was completely still and staring at Darcy, but her face didn’t give anything obvious, which frayed Darcy to no end, “When was your last period supposed to come?” she asked.

“Two weeks” Darcy stuttered out, more embarrassed about telling Natasha then she had been when telling her doctor at 12.

“I suppose you had sex before you left so that leaves what 4 weeks before the missed period? An appropriate time frame for conceiving.” She said and leaned back in her chair. “What are you going to do? He’s due back in a week.” She said shortly.

Darcy never felt like she was being talked down to from Natasha, maybe it was her hormones out of whack but she done with being sad all the fucking time,

“I’m gonna talk to him when he get back, then take a test, I want it accurate and I want to see how he reacts. Depending on what we talk about, we’ll decide if I keep it, if I’m pregnant. If not, he’ll get a reminder to wrap it up and I’ll get a reminder that birth control and antibiotics don’t mix” She was sure, tough and ready. Natasha seemed pleased, a small smile and a nod.

“Good. I would quite like to be tetya Natal'ya” she said. Boy did that smile look sincere enough to be kind of scary seeing on Natasha’s face. 

“Okay boobs. So you might be a mother, I guess you want us to keep quiet until you tell him?” He asked, still holding his sides as he spoke.

 “I’m not worried about anyone else, it’s you Tony. If you speaks, I swear I am going to break you, make sure you never have the equipment to have a little Stark running around.” Her sass was back! Like a magical fairy had bestowed it back upon her. 

“There’s the Darcy I know” Jane said with a small smile. 

“I guess she was hidden under the craving for chocolate and the days when her uterus didn’t rule her life. “Oh the sweet time from birth to 11.”


	2. What The Stick Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to finish this, I'm so glad I did because I don't finish much, but who knows I'm graduating college soon, I might find more time. Especially with Thor:Ragnarok and Black Panther coming out soon!

For a week, Darcy Lewis returned to her usual self, ignoring the fact that there may be a fetus lodging in her uterus without her permission. Clint came back on a Tuesday, weird as it was and he surprised her.

She’d woken up for her morning nap bleary and once again in her sweat pants and camisole. She wasn’t sure if the slightest bulge in her tummy was from all the chocolate or the fetus that she assumed was already 2 pounds, even if bruce told her it was not even the size of a raisin if she was pregnant. The damn thing probably ate all the chocolate she had, and this decaf coffee was shit.

So when two large hands found themselves on her hips and a body pressed against her back at 7:34 a.m. , thank you coffee maker, she went into a panic and squirmed until she hit something soft. The ‘Shit!’ that came in a voice she knew, let her know it was Clint.

He had moved back and with one hand on his side, probably over a kidney because that’s where Natasha said to go , he looked a little exasperated. “Not even a kiss. I been gone for almost 4 weeks and not even a kiss?”

“I’ve been getting super spy, training self defense training from Natasha, you should know not to sneak up on me”, she huffed and sipped from her Hawkeye mug, equipped with a terrible purple mask over Clint Barton’s features.

Clint scoffed and ran fingers through his hair. It;d grown a little, kind of curling over, not choppy enough to be cute but long enough to fall under its own weight,probably drove him wild on his op. “First, you said training twice, and I’ll be sure to tell Natasha that even through all the cool shit she probably taught you, you went for a kidney jab?”

“Still got you off me,” she said and stuck out her tongue. Through all his sass and through all the stress going one, she could admit that his presence was calming,

“Still have’t got my kiss yet” He was crowding her like he did that first time, pulling her chin close, whoa, when did his fingers get there and taking her lips. They were still chapped and still fucking delicious. Shit, she loved his lips.

Then it took a turn. His hands were all over her and he had her up on the counter. He didn’t care that they were in the communal kitchen apparently. His hands were rough but clean this time. Ugh. His lips had changed from a sweet hello kiss, to something fiery. He was pressing, and she was relenting, letting his tongue invade as his hands intended on doing the same. He did that post mission thing, where he would check every inch of hee, going from shoulders to her toes. He;d once told her, it was to make sure she was all there and wasn't hiding anything. Then hed gone on to say that he never had to worry about that from Dracy.

Shit, all that thinking on secrets had her distracted.  Even Clint noticed because when he was on those luxuries things that liked to be called Darcy’s breast, she was usually undressing him, but this time, she seemed completely out of it

He pulled back and looked at her eyes, slightly glazed over and guilty. “What up Darce, you’re usually into this. Shit is it that time of the month again?” He usually was pretty good at guessing when she was on her period but he couldn’t bbe sure because right now she seemed off,

Dracy knew she;d been found out so it was time to start talking. “I have some news” . The way he froze, scared her enough already. She knew how Clint could get. He was a little emotionally stunted sometimes, like Bruce said, a bag of cats, or maybe that was about Loki. Ohh this would be a horrible time to think about Loki, back to Clint who was still staring

She womaned up. Had to do this now or she wouldn’t be able to do it later.“I could be pregnant:”

.

.

.

Honestly, Dracy had never seen Clint so bug-eyed. She was worried about his reaction. He seemed fine now.but. He put his hands on her stomach kind of shakily then looked up at her. “There could be a baby in there? How?”

“Could be, I haven’t gotten the test yet. I was taking antibiotics for an ear infection. Those don’t mix well with birthcontrol and I forgot How do you feel about that Clint?” He was reacting, in a way she hadn’t expected. He seemed happy, not super hero, emotionally stunted like he could have been. Kind of like Natasha and becoming auntie (google translate was getting better at the voice thing)

“Honestly, I’m kind of happy. Mostly just glad you didn’t get a surprise abortion just in case” he said honestly.

Darcy frowned and grabbed his cheeks. “It may be my body and my choice in the end, but I wouldn’t do that to you. My feminist boots are only for assholes who say that my body is their business, but this is actually your business too”

All that time, she'd thought an abortion was a good idea, she didn’t know how to feel now. Clint looked so helpful in the eyes. Like a family would complete what he didn’t have. But this was Clint Barton, who dealt with Barney and stayed in a circus for a while to have a decent family. “And who knows, seeing you with a little baby bird following you might be kind of cute.”

For some reason, Clint brightened instantly and hugged Darcy. “We have to figure out if you are or not. I don’t want to think one way and it the other” he mumbled into her chest. No matter what. He was a chest man.

“Bruce said he would be ready wenever I was. But I just want you to know that if I’m not, we can definitely celebrate that we aren’t “ she said with a small smile. “Besides if my boobd get any bigger, I actually might not be balanced anymore. Tony’s right”

Clint glared, a little bit of possessiveness and a glint of danger in his eyes. “Is he still talking about them? Guess I have to break something else”

“You’re the one who’s been breaking his prototypes?”

“He’s been talking about my girls tits. I mean if it was Pepper, all my arrows would self destruct”

Darcy nodded then sipped from her mug. “Touche”

+

The tumble back into the Stark issued apartment later that day was feverish, but at the same time planned. The test had come back, she was not pregnant. No bun in her oven, but a certain person did want some celebration sex.

Clint was actually well within his rights for some sex. When he returned from missions, he seemed to starve for intimacy which was strange to Darcy at first because they didn’t seem that intimate, but he sought it and she gave it, so she knew this time would be a little more sweet and slow, passionate.

He still was a rough man though, at the very bare bones with gentle qualities. It was how he was able to hit targets from miles away with the lightest materials. A gasp escaped her mouth as he picked her up, hands supporting her ass in those sweat pants as he walked her to the bedroom, and the awaiting bed.  Dacy didn’t let that time go to waste. She covered his neck with gentle kisses, going back up to his chin and cheeks to place kisses on the prickly stubble. It would burn later but now it was sensational

“Darce. I’m going to fuck you tonight.” Just like that Hot, sure and promising. Her lady bits were very very excited at these prospects.

“Shit Barton, you better” she groaned as he dropped her on the bed. He knew what shit like this did to her, to feel him being so rough, so demanding, a man looking for what he wanted, taking it and giving it back, it was the shit that made her panties fucking flood

He returned the favor from this morning, rough finger tips sliding under that fucking piece of fabric she called shirts. She was so damned soft, all fucking over. It drove him crazy. He traced up her stomach, leaving Darcy shivering under his fingers as he pressed his lips against her ear, biting, nibbling, whispering filthy shit into her ear because that was his style.

“Make sure when I fuck you today, you call me daddy” he chuckled Darkly. Darcy knew he was teasing but the implications of that had her cunt pretty much spasming at the thought.

“Yeah yeah, gotta do better than that.” The reply was breathless and it came right before he’d pulled her shirt over her bra. Her sleeping bras, she called em were never that extraordinary but he didn’t look for those. He pulled the ups down, too impatient to take it off properly. Clint’s calloused fingers found a pretty pink nipple, slowly hardening and took the initiative. He plucked one, gripping it and pulling till it let go and her whole breast wiggled at the movement. The small sound from her lips was enough and he knew she was on edge today.

Clint went back in. Darcy always said his lips were a different texture than he was used to so he pressed them against the nipple before he took the nub in his mouth. The heat had Darcy arching into his mouth, her mouth open in disbelief. It was never the sensation, her tits didn’t cause orgasm on sight, it was how Clint played with them. Warmth, where it wasn't expected, was enough.

Buth, the archer was ever the multitasker, one hand held the other breast while the other sneaked under those sweat pants, rubbing her hi[ lightly, then going down ti her thighs.  Fuck he loved her thighs. They were so fucking soft. So plump and delicious looking. Dracy bucked against him and made him pull away to stare.

“Pants off” she grunted. Not shirt, but pants. That’s was new. She must have really been needing i. Whnen he was distracted in getting the fucking ridiculus op pants off, Darcy was already as Naked as she needed to be. Clint looked u, seeing her body staring at him. It was fucking gorgeous. He finally got off the pants and relalizzed now what she said now.

She payfully looked over her shulder and crooked a finger. “Might wanna get over here.” Then hshe did it. Darcy bent at the waist from in front of the bed where she’d stood to strip. Her thighs slightly parted and he saw her. The prettiet pink pussy against all that pale skin and shit. He was convinved.

“On the pill? No antibiotics or whatever?” That’s all he asked as he lined up behind her,

Of course he would ask this now. But then agaun with their most recet track record, maybe he was right to ask.

“All reproductively stunted, now fuck me”

Say no more. He was in her, his dick was always the best thing about their sex, it was like him, thick. It stretched her from tip to base and when he slid into her he was hot and hard where she needed him to be and the delicious stretch of her opening around him, definitely had her trembling just slightly.

Apparently, he was having a hard time too though. He had just a steady hand on her thigh as he watched his dick disappears into her wet pussy. “Fuck Dare”

“Yeah fuck Dare!” she whimpered and put her hand on her thigh to hold it up as well..

Every time they fucked it ended up being rougher than anticipated int eh beginning, and this time was no different.He started by just stroking her, rolling his hips in and then out, making her moan in surprise eah time like she didn’t know his dick was coming back. She always loved this the most when he used his dick to move inside her and just play with stretching her.

But, that was only for a while, he quickly began to just pull back as far as possible and slam back into her. She just gave a filthy moan everytime he slammed in and she heard a wet _squelch_. But of course, he wanted to hear that, that wet sound let him know that Darcy was loving it just as much as she sounded like she was and fuck if that wasn’t a turn on.

This position never lasted, despite how great it was for penetration and before she knew it, he had her on her stomach and taking his whole length from behind in punishingly deep thrust. She grit her teeth and moaned as he just slammed into her. It was just in the edge of pain but it was so good she could feel her thighs shaking every time he pushed in.

“Fuck yeah Clint, fuck me daddy” she mewled even though she gave a sultry look over her shoulder. Hey, he asked for it, he’d get it.

Clint gave a loud groan as he held himself deep inside her, just grinding against her ass without pulling out. He surged forward and put a hand on her neck, gripping it when he ground into her. “You want Daddy to make you come, Darcy?”  
  
“Yes yes, daddy please.” It was hurried and breathless and he was pulling out all stops to make her come and it was coming.

“Come Darcy.” He hissed as he stared at her eyes. She started breaking there, her pupils dilated and she just let out a filthy moan as her legs quivered and everytime he ground down, the squalech started to get louder. He kept a hold of her neck and picked up the pace with hard short thrusts and her moan turned into a scream as she came again. And fuck with that kind of tightness Clint just followed with a deep groan. The kind that comes from a man who’s truly satisfied.

Darcy was panting in the aftermath, honestly barely there as she recovered. Clint had pulled out and laid next to her, watching her face for anything and smiling when all he saw was content. “Daddy huh?”

He was such a dick. She cracked open her eyes and gave him a small smirk.

“If you’re good.”


End file.
